Ashes of a dream
by Dark Videl
Summary: Inuyasha has been suck into a new world and remembers no one. Kagome must find a way to reach him before he's lost to their world. But they're not the only ones in trouble. Many lives hang in the balance. - Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**ASHES OF A DREAM **

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha. There's a bit of OCC and A/U, but I don't think there's a lot. To note, Naruku has only two jewel shards in his possession and you'll discover where they reside. Naruku's heart isn't the ball his baby form carries, you'll discover what is. Kikyo hasn't been brought back as of yet. But if so, I'd most likely note it. And no worries, this will be a Kagome x Iunyasha, trust me, and you can. Answers to any reveiws will be posted on the next chapter and in my profile. Love Does Conquer All

"To Love is to hate...and to hate is to love...to live...is overrated." -Videl Briefs.

**Chapter One: From the Ashes**

The sun had just set and the evenling breeze felt heavenly, at least to those who took the time to notice. Kagura stood before the large tree, the Time Tree to be exact. She plucked the jewel shard from behind her fan.

_"Place this beneath the tree and call forth the dormainted spirit." Naruku showed her the jewel shard in his right hand. _

"I do not understand. You'll be bringing back that dead priestess. Why?"

"It is not meant for you to understand but let's just say there's some unfinished business to attend to."

"She'll remember what her last moments were in this life and will go after Inuyasha. And eventually you. Is that your plan?"

"No, that would be far too easy. The details aren't important to you, Kargua. Just complete this task."

She stepped closer. "Naruku, will I win what I most desire?"

"Pactience." He smirked and whatever he held behind his back, he squeezed it. Kagura gasped for air and fell to her knees. Bastard,_she thought and was only able to see partly. _He still holds my heart...without it...I can't..._ Her thoughts stopped, she barely had enough strength to countine them. _

The jewel shard in his other hand was tossed to her. "Do not fail me, Kagura. For there will be no second chances."

_Bastard._ Kagura grunted and tossed the shard beneath the tree. She stood there silently and stared at the shard. Next, she took the small pounch in her hand and sprinkled a large mass of ashes around the tree. She began to utter a chant. The winds began to pick up and the sky grew dark. Thunder was heard in the distance and a low moan came from the tree. Suddenly a bright light came forth blinding the woman for a mere second.

She heard Narku's deep voice from above,"It is done."

* * *

"Ramen?" Inuyasha began to search through Kagome's bag, ignoring Kagome's protests. "Ramen? Ramen? Ramen?" he gasped suddenly. "You didn't bring any?" he looked both upset and a bit ticked off. 

"I did. I brought six and you down them all in six minutes."

"Feh. I was hungry." He pointed to the empty cups. "You humans call that food? It's merely a snack not made for a growing demon like myself."

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Huh?" She looked up and saw the clouds beginning to darken. "What's going on?"

"It's the rain season. It should pass over in a while." Miroku murumered and nibbled on a rice cake.

Kagome frowned. As if sensing danger, the birds were fleeing as were the animals. The aroua coming from the forest from which the clouds were centering was dark and deep down it frightened her. _What was going on?_

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and sensed her uneasiness. _Kagome..._

* * *

_The clouds are growing darker. This energy coming from this tree is intense. I never felt such darkness before. I fear, can this darkness even surpass that of Naruku's?_ Kagura thought. 

"Hum..."Kagrua watched, looking a bit bored by the events. She noticed the priestess body was taking form from the ashes.

_Naruku, you best free me. I grow tired of these tedious tasks. Why bring back this woman? What is your agenda?_

Kikyo opened her eyes. _T-This place..._ "I am...alive?"

Kagura scoffed. "You wish." She narrowed her eyes,_ This feeling won't leave me. She possesses a great darkness._

"And I am here..."_ Among the living, but why?_ She looked at the sky. The clouds were paling and the dark arura began to disperies.

_I have done what you've asked of me._ Kagura turned to leave, "Do as Naruku wishes unless you want to return to the ashes from which you came. But then...I honestly don't care what you do."

Kikyo watched the woman leave. She frowned. _Naruku brought me back?_ Kikyo clenched her fists. _That bastard. I will kill him, I swear it._

"Kikyo. Swearing such a thing that you know deep down that you cannot achieve. And such dark thoughts. No wonder you were banished to Hell."

_He can hear my thoughts?_ The prietess narrowed her eyes. "Naruku." She spat.

He appeared before her in his newest form and grinned at her. "The dead priestess has risen."

"Why am I here Naruku? I have choosen to die all those years ago, yet you've brought me back. If you were looking for graitude, I fear you shall not have it. But now I see, your plan has brought me an intresting advantage." She chuckled lightly. "For now I have the chance to kill you."

"Cocky, aren't we? Been plotting this for so long, Kikyo? You must be marveled by the world you now see before you. How much has changed? How long has it been? Ten, twenty...?"

"Fifty." She scrowled.

"You were cold then and you are colder in death." He merely inclined his head and Kanna appeared. She murumered a few words and images formed in the mirror.

--

"Inuyasha!" Kagome giggled. "You're going to wet everything up!"

Inuyasha pretended he was annoyed. "Feh."

--

"And I like it...being here with you." Kagome hugged Inuyasha.

"Me too..." Inuyasha held her close to him.

--

"Hold me, Kagome...just a bit longer..." Inuyasha pleaded and Kagome complied.

--

"We always wanted to be together." Kagome had said and kissed Inuyasha.

--

"He's in a new world, has a new life and a new love. It seems in your absenece the half-breed has completely forgotten you, Kikyo. What a shame." Though he said it in his usual cold manner, there was amusement in his dark eyes.

_You find pleasure in this?_ Kikyo felt anger surface and it boiled her blood. _My recarnation has--no! I will not fall for his bait. Not this time. _

Not wanting these scenes that now would haught her, irk her to no end, get the best of her, Kikyo repiled in an equally cold tone, "Naruku, You're tricks are getting stale."

"Foolish mortal. These before you are no illusions I assure you. I speak the truth."

"Inuyasha has fallen in love with your recarnation." Kanna added as the images faded from her mirror. "Inuyasha has forgotten you. The woman who betrayed his trust and never loved the demon. But where you lacked, he found in another, your recarnation. How easily you've proven the line between love and hate. How easily was it seen the lack of trust you had that he's found in another. Pity."

"Kikyo, you were a worthy adversary up until the bittersweet end. Your lack of trust and your desire to die, to leave all your responsiblities behind, was your downfall. What a shame." He held out both hands and a ball formed into his palms, the same color as the Shikon Jewel, but larger and more defined. "But I will give you another chance. I will rid you of your recarnation and give you your second chance. A second chance to redeem yourself, priestess."

_What?_ "The idea is tempting Naruku," She narrowed her eyes. "But I'd be foolish to work with the likes of you."

_Indeed you would be._ He merely chuckled,"You seem to sure of yourself. Have it your way, Kikyo."

"Do you take me as a fool, Naruku?"

"Kikyo. Kikyo. Kikyo. I am doing this out of the goodness of my heart."

"What goodness?"

"Humm...perharps it would have been best for all if you'd been ashes to begin with." He rose and stood a few feet from her and tossed the small orb onto the ground. "You desire this to be granted. You cannot fool me Kikyo. Your heart still holds a fifty year old grudge. You still desire to kill Inuyasha, don't you? Yet you wish to go back fifty years. how pathetic."

"Do not speak as if you knew me."

"Perharps, I knew you better than you knew yourself, priestress." He smirked. "But be warned, even I, Naruku, don't have the power over time." His feet left the ground as he began to vanish into a black mist.

Kikyo watched him go._What has Naruku planned? He wouldn't have brought me back if he didn't have a sick-minded plan up his sleeves._ After he was gone she noticed the glowing ball remained nestled in the grass before her. She reached out towards it but drew her hand away.

_No. I-I musn't. It's tainted._

She frowned.

_Perharps..._

Her brown eyes never left the sparkling ball that laid in the grass.

* * *

"Dammit." 

Inuyasha scrowled. _Where's that stupid fox. Stealing my ramen, will he? I'm kill him!_

He sniffed at the air again and scrowled even more.

_He's probaly eating it already, dammit!_

A purple light drew his attention, "Huh?" He saw a familiar figure hidding in the shadows. Then it vanished.

"K-Kikyo?" Inuyasha frowned. _But...she died fifty years ago._

"Inuyasha..." She called to him but he could not see her. "Follow my voice...follow me, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's golden eyes paled and he face went blank. His mind shut down and his face ashened. Unwillingly, his body moved without his constent.

"Follow." He said in a zombie-like tone, walking deeper into the woods and closer to the purple light.

* * *

"Inuyasha? Where are you?" Kagome called. 

_Inuyasha's not answering our calls._ Kagome frowned.

They'd been looking for him for hours. She'd even went back to her time just to grab another handful of Ramen just for him and returned to find him gone!

"His scent just died out right here." Shippou sighed in defeat. _It's almost as if he flew right off the face of the Earth._

_His disapperance must have something to do with that bizzare weather eariler._ Kagome clutched Inuyasha's sword close to her. It seemed he had dropped it right where his scent had stopped. Inuyasha never leaves his sword behind! That things went practically everywhere with him.

"We must stop for the night." Miroku looked up at the sky. "The sun is setting. We'll have barely enough light to make it back to the village."

Sango nodded.

Kagome wanted to protest so badly and wanted to say she had her flashlight but she knew the dangers that lurked at night. And besides, she could barely see straight with all this negative vibes she was getting.

Kagome countined to stare into the dark forest. Something was drawing her to it, but she reframed. _What is this feeling? It's painful._ Kagome thought. _I can sense Inuyasha, but I-I can sense something else too._ Kagome narrowed her eyes. _Something's not right here. I just know it._

Kagome gasped, feeling someone tap her on her shoulder, and turned around. Sango smiled in a reassuring manner. "We must go now, Kagome. The sooner we leave, the sooner we'll return. I promise, we shall return at first light. Inuyasha will be able to survive the night."_ For both their sakes, I hope._ "And you'd be able to sense if he's in any danger."

Kagome nodded. Her friends began to head towards the village,but Kagome followed at a slower pace. _But I do sense danger, Sango. And Inuyasha's in the thick of it._ She casted on last look at the forest, hoping to catch a glimpse of Inuyasha but she didn't. _Be safe._

* * *

_Where am I...?_ Inuyasha wandered. 

Where ever he was there was nothing but darkness. He couldn't move his body so he was left to only letting the current take him. Memories began to flood through him and some were beginning to blur as if someone was purposely doing so. But the events fifty years ago were becoming more and more powerful as if they were begin forced back into him.

_...K-Kagome..._

Next Time: Between Reality & Fantasy


	2. Chapter 2

**ASHES OF A DREAM **

**A/N:** I don't own Inuyasha. Chapter one was a bit short but as we go on the chapters get a bit longer, I presume. All the chapters have been written previously because I was so "into this." Love Does Conquer All

**Chapter Two: Between Reality & Fantasy**

(The Next Day)

"Kouga, where are you going?" His two faithful followers panted.

He glared at them, "To see my woman of course."

_Meaning Kagome, I presume. He doesn't give up...at least not easily._ "But Ayame..."

"I...humph." Kouga scoffed and didn't reply but both the two other wolves noticed a faint blush covering his cheeks. "Let's get moving. You're slowing me down!"

"But--" Neither wolf could get another word in before Kouga spend off.

They sighed in defeat. "What a fool."

_I'm close...I can't smell that dog-shit anywhere. No, his scent I smell it, but it's faint. Perhaps Kagome finally got rid of him. Stupid dog couldn't even wait until I came to abandon my woman?_ Kouga thought furiously and sped up.

* * *

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken questioned.

Sesshoumaru stood there, a frown on his face as he looked at the forest off in the distance. Rin looked as well.

Jaken pouted slightly, "What are you all looking at?"

_Lord Sesshoumaru looks troubled._ Rin thought. Being around him for so many months she knew his moods no matter how hard he tried to hide it. And he was trying really hard now; harder than she thought was ever possible.

_Stupid half-breed. Yet again you fall in Naraku's trap._ Sesshoumaru scowled. Naraku's scent was faint but it wasn't far. _Die if you must, Inuyasha, but I have my own score to settle._ With that, he turned and left. Either he chose to ignore Jaken calling him or he didn't hear because he was wrapped into his thoughts, Rin was unsure.

_Probably the former._ the young girl thought and hurried to catch up.

* * *

_Kouga stared intently at Kagome, glad that he would have a few minutes alone with her. Well...not alone exactly. Her friends were a just a bit out of earshot but could clearly see any gestures made. He hadn't meant for those words to spill out. "You deserve so much more, Kagome. He doesn't love you. I do." For it seemed Kagome grew cold and stiff when he'd said that. And foolish wolf that he was, he had went on and on, digging an even deeper hole in which he doubt Inuyasha ever would. By the time he realized this, Kagome was storming away from him._

_Mo-ron_ Shippou sighed and tried not the roll his eyes. Kouga had showed up not long ago and was coaxing Kagome to come with him. It seemed the wolf-demon was willing to say anything. And say anything he did. Which explained Kagome's reaction. The wolf-demon began to apologize but seemed to have a bit of difficulty, possibly because of his male ego.

_Can't you see she's in love with Inuyasha...even though Inuyasha is SO clueless about that!_ Shippou thought to himself. _You gotta give him props though for making a fool out of himself...things never change. Inuyasha would've tried to kill him by now...Where are you Inuyasha...?_

_He's really sweet but..._ Kagome sweat-dropped. _I really don't have time for this...I need to go look for Inuyasha again._ "Thank you for apologizing. Kouga, you're a really nice friend." Kagome smiled gently and everyone could see the wolf-demon's wolfish grin faltered for a moment before it fell completely. "And--" A flash of red caught her eyes.

_I-Inuyasha?_ Kagome thought. She saw him walking there just a few huts down. No mistaking it. _Inuyasha. You're back!_ Without a word she turned and ran towards the hut just as he turned the corner. "Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha?" Her three friends chorused.

Kouga growled. _Mutt-face?_

"He has that affect on all the ladies. They run the opposite way." Shippou muttered.

Kouga growled and punched both wolves. "Oww! What was that for? We didn't say anything!" They exclaimed.

_I don't smell that mutt...Kagome just left me in the dust f-for that bastard?_ He clenched his fist and ignored everyone around him as he walked away for the moment. _I will be back Kagome. No mistaking it. And if I have to, I'll kill Inuyasha to win you._

She felt giddy, so giddy! _Inuyasha's back! He doesn't look injured and everything will..._ Kagome's smile was wiped clean off her face. He wasn't there.

_What? It doesn't make sense, I knew I saw him. He was walking right here!_

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

Kagome didn't look at her. She shook her head in disbelief. "He was right here, Sango." And only then, did she look at her friends.

Sango just nodded.

Kagome bit her lower lip and forced back her tears.

_She doesn't believe me...none of them do. But I knew I saw him..._

* * *

The front door opened and a young woman smoothed her kimono and grinned at the man that stood there. "Inuyasha?" Kikyo smiled. "You brought dinner."

He nodded. He ran a hand through his black hair and blushed sheepishly. "I-I hope this is ok."

"It will do just fine." Kikyo went to gather the fish and said, "The children will be home shortly."

Inuyasha nodded. "Which reminds me, the villagers wanted to know if you were up for going to the Cherry Blossom festival."

Kikyo turned around and began to chop up the vegetables. "Of course I'm able to. Why would they think that?"

"They say you're acting a bit strange."

He heard a low 'snap' sound from the knife cutting through the vegetables and then silence followed. "How so?"

"They say you're getting sudden pains and anytime your questioned...Kikyo, are you ok?"

"I..."Kikyo nodded, her vision was going. _I n-need the crystal._ Kikyo thought. Without it, her dream would end as would her life with Inuyasha. She could feel the shard in her body calling out for it. She willed her body to gain control of itself, "I'm fine. Just was out in the sun too long is all."

They heard two children chattering coming and Kikyo smiled wryly. "They're here."

* * *

Kaede nodded and listened to Kagome and Sango as they relied today's events.

"I keep seeing him everyone. It's like he's still here...just..." _Out of my reach..._ Kagome added silently to herself.

Kaede patted Kagome on the shoulder in a reassuring manner. "Ye best not hold back what ye think. Ye need not worry if one be considered 'draft'."

Kagome nodded.

"Perhaps this is Naraku's doing." Miroku said. "I did see a few of his insects that night but they fled so quickly."

The old woman nodded, "Aye. Ye say ye saw Inuyasha before you and then he vanished. Mayhaps it's due to--"

Kagome began to zone out as she got lost in her own thoughts, her worries and fears began to consume her. _Inuyasha, where are you really? Are you ok? You've been gone so long. I know it's been two days but it feels like two years to me. Is this really Naraku's doing? Where has he taken you? Why can't I sense you as I always do? You're presence is masked by something so dark. What's happened to you? I-I want to see you._

Kagome blinked.

"...It's an old legend. It was said to have been made by a goddess or some sort long ago. This goddess fell in love with a mortal man but knew they couldn't be together. She found out the man she loved was now married to a mortal woman. The goddess' father had approved of the marriage and was pleased. The goddess became jealous and hate consumed her heart. She wanted to keep her lover away from his new bride and so used her powers to create a ball that would hold her deepest desires and from there she cast herself and her lover into this dream world. This ball that the goddess made came from a rare crystal among the heavens. Their bodies were left among the living but their souls were locked away. As time passed, the mortal man's health grew worst and more of his soul began to leave his body. The mortal woman pleaded for her husband's life and wanted him to return to her. The goddess' father soon learned of his daughter's trick and grew angered. He freed the mortal man but left his daughter trapped for all eternity in the ball of her dark desires."

"But how is this going to help us, Miroku?" Sango questioned.

Miroku continued. "The material from this crystal was said to have fallen from the heavens afterwards. The god made sure to cast a spell or a barrier of some sort allowing those with pure intentions to handle and wield its power. The god became depressed when he noticed not a soul was even near pure enough to come near the area. It was said to have disappeared without a trace. If Inuyasha has truly become trapped into such a world we must find something just as pure or close to it made from the same crystal."

"How about the scared jewel?" Shippou asked.

Kaede seemed to have thought this over before she nodded. "Yes, the jewel seems to have the same features as the crystal."

"Perhaps it was forged from the same." Sango said.

"If the jewel responses to the area in which Inuyasha slipped into this different plane then it should provide us with the ability to get through." Kaede said. She got up and retrieved something from her many pouches by her bed. She came back and began chanting something and sprinkled a green substance over the jewel shard Kagome held. "This is supposed to be the same spell the god had used. But if Naruku is truly behind this, it will not last long." she said referring to the spell. She sighed regretfully, "My powers aren't as strong as they use to be. But it should be enough to get in, get Inuyasha and get out. Do not dottle for ye too may become trapped."

Kagome nodded. "I understand." _But I rather get trapped there and be with Inuyasha for all eternity than be here without him._

"Ye may also find Inuyasha's body. Bring that back so we can hopefully join the soul back with its body."

* * *

"Destroy the young priestess." Naruku said to Kohaku. _With her gone, I shall have the remaining shards that I need._

He nodded curtly.

Naruku didn't turn around and continued, "Her friends as well. They've meddled too long. Once you've completed that, I will force the dead priestess from her dream and finally my greatest desires shall become a reality."

"You will finally possess Kikyo." Kanna stated.

Naruku didn't reply. _Kikyo...My weak human heart still desires that wrench. I will satisfy it for the time being._

Kohaku looked at the images in Kanna's mirror and saw _her_, Sango, again.

_Destroy her too? But why does it feel so wrong to do such a thing. The more I look; this feeling in my chest grows more unbearable. It's as if I know her, truly know her. These things I see in m-my head. It's as if we knew each other long ago. They seem faint and yet, my body doesn't desire to kill her...it doesn't desire to kill no one. It desires something more...something I cannot get in this life, especially as I am._ Kohaku thought and left without a word.

Kanna watched him go. _You're remembering...but what will you do with these memories, Kohaku...?_

* * *

The trees pasted her by, one hundred of them at a time. But no matter the distance, no matter how much her legs ached, she wasn't about to give up!  
Kagome panted heavily. She stared at the shard in her hand and at the Time Tree before her.

_Inuyasha...Shippou said your scent died here._ Kagome thought and held the shard. _I'm here now, but Kaede never told me how to open that portal. How do I reach you, Inuyasha?_

* * *

"Where'd Kagome go?" Shippou asked. He, Miroku and Sango were by the river, a good walk from the village collecting herbs for the sick.

"She went to bring back Inuyasha." Sango replied.

"Funny. It's usually the other way around." Miroku chuckled lightly.

Sango nodded, "Indeed."

Suddenly an explosion occurred in the village. "The village!" Shippou exclaimed.

The villagers scurried as far as their bodies were able to.

"Mommy!" A little girl cried out as her grip on her mother's grew too loose and she fell onto the ground. Her mother gasped and turned for her and pulled her daughter into her arms. Through the smoke, something silver, looking like an ax attached to a long chain, came hurtling towards them. Knowing it was far too fast, the two females were frozen into place, both screamed and awaited their deaths...but alas it never came.

The woman opened her eyes and found herself in some monk's arms. He smiled at her, "You're safe now." She nodded and glanced around for her daughter who was hugging Shippou. The woman sighed with relief.

"You two better get outta here." Sango said. The older woman nodded and pulled her daughter into her arms. "Lady Kaede should be with the others as well."

The smoke cleared and Kohaku stood there receiving his weapon back into his grip. His eyes were cold and his face was emotionless.

_K-Kohaku._ Sango thought.

* * *

_He was there talking to his other self, or so he presumed. This other part of him made him feel uneasy with its dark-red eyes, its claws and its sharp fangs. But somehow this beast sounded depressed but his gruff tone made it hard for one to see. _

_"I do believe I had love Kikyo in that time span, I admit so. I promised that she'd be the only one that I loved. But then Kagome came into my life and things changed. My heart changed. Dreams that I never thought would be possible with Kikyo seemed closer to a reality with Kagome. Feelings, emotions, things that I couldn't express until then, until Kagome. Kikyo, I see now, is someone you respect. A woman who lacked and couldn't feel passion, she was far from the ground. Shortly so, I fell in love with Kagome, breaking my promise. Kikyo must know this and for that she must hate me. But she desires to have things they way she dreamed them to have been. But no matter how good it may seem, it's still a dream world. And no one can live in such a world."_

_Kagome…?_ Inuyasha snapped out of it. _What was that?_ He couldn't shake the feeling that he knew him, this monster. _It doesn't matter, I have to finish this._ Inuyasha continued his work and at last finished his sketch. _Perfect._

"I hate her."

He turned around and saw Kikyo there. She had her fists clenched. _Kikyo never hated anyone before..._ Inuyasha thought. _So...why this girl?_ He looked at his drawing. The girl he drew was pretty, if not beauitful. She had long black hair and gentle brown eyes. She wore some outfit that looked werid but seemed perfect for her. _She looks so nice...but Kikyo doesn't seem to like her. Why Kikyo?_

Kikyo unclenched her fists and a light dose of panic filled her, but she hid it well. _Eventually, she'll try to take you away from me. My recarnation will not have you, I will not allow it. She will not be allowed to enter this dream of mine. This is my world, of my own creation. She has taken enough from me as it is. She will not have you. _

"Why is she there?" Kikyo questioned.

Inuyasha frowned. "You sound almost...jealous. She's just a drawing, Kikyo. I just...she keeps flashing in my mind. Those eyes, her bright smile. I had to capture it. I haven't met her before, if that's what's bothering you."

_You have...you can't remember, you never will._ "I-I don't want to see it, Inuyasha. Please."

"You said you 'hated her'."

Kikyo adverted her eyes from his, "I-I never meant it. I never meant that."

"Why are you so upset? Tell me why you hate her so much?"

"I don't!" Kikyo found herself shouting. She covered her mouth and breathed in deeply and exhaled. "It's nothing."

"Tell me..."

"I just hate the way things turned out...that's all." she turned around. "I need to see a villager."

Inuyasha watched her go. _Kikyo, I've never seen you so angry. Was it just the drawing that had angered you so much? What is it that you're hiding from me?_ Inuyasha thought. He turned and found his drawing was gone.

Kikyo crumbled the paper into her hand. _Do not tamper with time, Kikyo._ The voice snickered. _Even I Naruku, wouldn't be as foolish to._

Next Time: Kohaku's Untimely Decision


	3. Chapter 3

**ASHES OF A DREAM **

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha. Just what will Kohaku do with these memories? Emotions are high and tears will fall! A bit of OCC but I can't say anymore or I'll ruin it for you. A very touching and a bit dramatic chapter if I do say so myself...

Thanks to those who read/skimmed through the first two chapters and to Icupcake for having the time to review. I'm grateful. An epilogue for Before You Go will be uploaded next Friday.

"_What the mind has forgotten...the heart cannot forget."_

**Chapter Three: Kohaku's Untimely Decision**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out and then a bright light came from the tree and from the shard. Her body began to glow brightly as she felt herself being pulled into the tree itself. She managed to let out a squeak of a scream before her whole entity was pulled inside.

Kagome opened one eye and then the other. _Am I...? I'm here...finally. The dream world opened to me._ Kagome thought and floated to a hut that looked somewhat familiar. Then she saw him--Inuyasha! _But why is he in his human form? He never likes that during the day time._

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed and ran up to him and hugged him. Inuyasha blinked and looked at the girl who looked somewhat like Kikyo. She sighed happily, "Not much for hugs now are you?" she pulled away and took his hand. "We haven't much time. Let's go." she pulled but he wouldn't budged.

"Wait, what's going on?" He questioned. "Where are you taking me?"

"Inuyasha, come on."

"Who are you?"

Kagome looked annoyed now, "Inuyasha, it's me! Kagome, remember?"

"Ka-gome." It seemed it clicked finally. "You're the girl from my drawing, aren't you." he looked fascinated somehow.

"_Ye must be aware, Inuyasha may not seem as he is to us. He may lack in memory depending on the holding of the crystal."_

"Inuyasha--" The somewhat kind voice paused.

Kagome turned and saw Kikyo--Kikyo? _She looks like the woman Kaede called her sister. B-but if that's so, she's the priestess that was said to have died fifty years ago...this doesn't make any sense._

_She was able to find her way through the time slip?_ Kikyo narrowed her eyes, "Leave Inuyasha be."

"What? Never!" Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "This place isn't real Inuyasha! It's made from someone's own imagination. You can't stay here."

"How dare you defile my realm?"

"How dare you keep him in here like a caged animal?"

Kikyo clenched her fists at her side, other than that and her tone, she gave nothing else away. "Surrender him to me and leave."

"I will never surrender, Inuyasha!"

"Do not be foolish. He is mine--"

"He was never yours!" Kagome shouted. Kikyo looked almost hurt. Almost.

_I won't leave you._ Kagome hugged Inuyasha tightly. "I will not leave him no matter what."

"You have trespassed long enough!" Suddenly the world went black and Inuyasha and Kikyo vanished as did their surroundings. Kagome turned around, "What? Where is...?"

"_You_ ruined _everything_. First _my_ soul wandered and found home within _yours_. Then _you_ come into _my_ time, _my_ world and try to destroy what _I_ longed for the most."

"How can you be so cruel to do something like this?" Suddenly Kikyo appeared. "Y-you're dead."

Kikyo smiled wryly. "Indeed I am. Yet I'm quite alive here, in this place."

"But you chose to die fifty years ago and yet you come back, why?"

_Naruku..._ "That in none of your concern."

Kagome frowned. "But don't you know what you're doing?"

Kikyo gave her a look. "Of course. It's very simple. I need Inuyasha. That is why I brought him to my world. And even if I returned him, would he be happy?"

Kagome looked away and whispered, "Do you know Inuyasha? Do you really know his heart and its desires? If so, then you'd know he hates this. It's funny how you lured him here and erased his memory. Yet somehow no matter how much you try, you cannot erase his thoughts about me, can you? And that angers you, doesn't it?" She looked at Kikyo now, "Once I held sympathy for what happened long ago, your pain and suffering, but what you're doing isn't right."

"Do not lecture me on what is right and what is wrong. Inuyasha belongs here with me."

_He belongs to no one._ All pervious pity gone and the will to have Inuyasha back among the living grew stronger. The words flew out of her mouth with such power that Kagome wondered if she'd spoken them. "Kikyo, do you really think your love is stronger than mine?"

Kikyo didn't answer, instead she narrowed her eyes. "I will hear no more of your nonsense." Kikyo lifted one hand and shouted, "Be gone!"

Kagome began to hover, "What?" then she began to fly away as the darkness grew grayer and Kikyo's form became smaller and smaller. "Inuyasha!"

"—_Inuyasha!"_

…

Naruku opened his eyes and merely chuckled. "She has thrown that girl back into the world of the living. Interesting."

"She has refused to heed the warning." Kanna said a few feet away.

_He looked out the window. "Selfish desires of the flesh, Kikyo." he said and gripped the crystal ball's counterpart in his hands. "Selfish Desires."_

_…_

_Jaken felt he couldn't move_ another inch. Sweat dripped off his green skin and his mouth felt dry. They hadn't stopped to rest in what seemed like hours yet Rin and Lord Sesshoumaru looked fine. Jaken grumbled something underneath his breath.

"L-Lord Sess..." Jaken held himself up with his cane. _I'm gonna die if I don't get some water in me. Doesn't he care?_ He looked at Sesshoumaru, still in deep thought with a small frown on his face. _Guess not_ Jaken grimaced.

Sesshoumaru scowled at the sky above him, _where are you hiding now, Naruku? Your scent...it's close...yet it seems ...different._

…

_Kagome had managed to break into her world once more. Kikyo couldn't bring herself to even look at her 'other-self'. _

"_You've come." Kikyo said without glancing up from where she sat. "You are most irritating. Must I send you away, again?" she raised her hand. _

"_I will keep coming until Inuyasha is free from here." Kagome said. Kikyo stood up. "He's dying in the real world. Don't you even care?" _

_In actuality, Kikyo didn't seem to mind. "Then he will join me—" _

"_In a nightmare that is Hell?" Kagome questioned and Kikyo looked for a spilt second like if she'd been slapped. _

_Kagome stepped closer to her, "You loved him once. I know how you feel, Kikyo—"_

"_Never! You know nothing about me!" _

"_And yet it seems I know. If you care enough for him as I hope you still do, you will free him. I've never lied to Inuyasha and presume the same of you. Yet you lie to him now, must you keep him in this illusion of a world and let him waste away?" _

_Kikyo heard her mother's voice in the back of her mind. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't block out the words from the priestess before her. _

"_They said a prince had found a woman who could sing like an angel. Not wanting to share her with anyone else, he locked her in his private chambers and at night he'd be the only one to hear her."_

"_As time went on, the woman grew depressed and her songs of light turned into songs of sadness, so great that it brought such a dark feeling to those who heard her tone. Her songs spoke of her desire to become free, and soon she died wanting that. And she got her freedom, yet not the freedom she desired. The freedom to smell the flowers in the fields, the talk with the villagers...a lonely death it was."_

"_If only the prince hadn't been so selfish and depraved the world of such a wonderful gift. Would he if he had another chance? Perhaps." _

_Mentally, Kikyo shook her head and pushed those words of "wisdom" in the back of her head. _

Damn. I don't need this now._ Kikyo grimaced. _This was real...or as real as it would be._ Besides, she had more important things to do than going down memory lane. Things like ridding of the girl before her. _

_Kagome stared at Inuyasha who was standing a few feet from them both. "I-Inuyasha, have you forgotten about me? About everyone...?_"...About us?

"_Yes, he's forgotten you. He doesn't know you." _

"_I wasn't asking you." Kagome retorted. "And you lie, he hasn't forgotten, deep down." she stood there before him and hugged him once more. Please! Remember me! _

"_He will not remember. He is refusing to." _

_You're making him not remember. Kagome retorted. _

_Other than that, Kagome ignored Kikyo. "I have come for you, from the real world. I've come to save you. You're dying now and I will not let you. You've so much to offer and you never wished for death. Never have you." _

_Kagome looked at Kikyo. "The past is done with. Please let him go. Must you be so cruel?" _

"_You think you can challenge me?" Kikyo questioned. _

How is it that she's able to come through my time slip? It was made to be--could it be Inuyasha? Has he subconsciously willed her here? Kikyo wondered.

"_There is no way you can beat me in my own world." Kikyo sneered, daring the girl to accept the unspoken challenge that hung in the air, thickly between them._

"_Stop it." _

_Both women looked at Inuyasha. "Please, enough of this." He looked at Kagome, "I want you to leave." _

"_No, not again. Wait." Kagome looked up at him and his face grew dark and began to vanish. "No—please, no! Inuyasha!" _

Kikyo sighed and pushed the memory away. He sent her off...I think. But it seemed he was doing it for a whole new reason. To sort things out. I tried in vain to erase the whole event. I fear he will soon discover...

Inuyasha smiled at the children who were picking flowers. He saw Kikyo, sitting peaceful by herself.

"Kikyo?"

She didn't answer him. He walked up to her and heard her speaking more to herself than to anyone specifically.

"Look." Kikyo said softly and pointed to the butterflies

A butterfly landed on her outstretched hand then moved onto her palm. "Our love was much like this butterfly. Beautiful." Kikyo said and closed her hand into a fist. "But easily crushed."

Kikyo opened her hand and revealed the now smothered incest. "Pity."

Confused, Inuyasha watched as Kikyo walked away without another word. He stared at the insect that lay in the grass, dead, and wasn't aware of the calls coming from the children, Urmia and her brother.

_Easily crushed...do you truly believe this, Kikyo? And do I? _

…

"Finders keepers. Losers weepers." Naruku chuckled.

He knew what was to come. He knew many things indeed. He knew he was being hunted by Sesshoumaru. He knew of Kagrua's betrayal, he could almost smell it in the "winds." He knew there was yet another betrayal looming in the air. Instead of worrying about these tedious notes, he looked at the crystal in his hands.

_Ah, yes…soon… _

But unknown to Naruku was…that the ball was cracked.

…

_(2 Hours Later) _

_CRASH _

Sango grunted and fell onto her back. Blood seeped through her fighting attire and her weapons were both scattered.

Kohaku stood above her with that impassive look upon his face. "You said once you'd wished to die, woman. You wished to kill me and follow soon by killing yourself." He drew Sango's sword. "Well then, I'll just have to grant a part of that wish, won't I?"

"S-Sango..." Miroku tried to call to her. He was weakening now and he could barely even hear his own voice. He crawled on his stomach and knew his efforts were futile.

"Kohaku…please…"

"What are you doing, Kohaku? Kill her! Or do you want those memories back?" Naruku questioned, but he was nowhere in sight.

_Blood…lots of blood…f-father…_ Kohaku felt his heart begin to ache and he nearly wept, "No!"

"Leave him alone, Naruku!" Sango yelled, despite her injuries.

"Shut up!" Kohaku yelled.

"Kohaku..." Sango looked at her younger sibling.

He was close to her, a few inches from her and the sword was right at her throat. "I don't want to hear it." His eyes grew dark and the shard in his back began to give off a dark glow.

"Good," Naruku chuckled.

Kohaku smirked. "Don't take this personally."

Miroku gasped. "No, SANGO!"

Kohaku let out a loud cry of pain and Sango gasped. An arrow! Sango looked back to where it had come from and saw Kagome coming to a halt a few feet away from the trio. "Kagome."

Kagome panted and lowered her bow. She'd purposely missed her mark and only hit Kohaku in his shoulder. That attack must've hit something else other than his shoulder for the boy quickly jumped away from Sango and stared at her as if seeing her for the first time. It seemed afterwards that the young boy decided not to fight, instead he ran.

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome rushed to their side. "Are you ok?"

"I'll live." Miroku said in a strained voice, "How's Sango?"

"I'm fine, Miroku." Sango sat up and winced.

"Sango. Don't push yourself." Kagome said. "Shippou...Where's Shippou?"

"At the nearby village." Miroku replied.

_Damn, that Naruku! That jerk got away. _Suddenly, Sango slammed her fist into the ground. "Kohaku got away. I have to...I can't let him escape." Sango retrieved her sword, which was lying next to her.

"You're injured, your wounds, Sango." Kagome said in a concerned tone.

"Sango, we must return to the village before we rush into anything." Miroku insisted.

She ignored them. "No." She stood and let out a low hiss sound. "I'm fine. I must find Kohaku. He's in danger!"

_…_

"_Kagome, you smell kind of nice..." _

"_I like you as a half-demon, Inuyasha." _

_The girl, he presumed was Kagome was running towards him, tears running down her face. "Wake up, Inuyasha! Wake up! It's me, Kagome!" _

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know you." Inuyasha murmured in his sleep and turned over. And even as he said this, something within deny it.

"_But you do!" A large hand grabbed her; the being's face was shadowed by darkness. "Inuyasha, it's me, Kagome! Kagome! Inuyasha!" _

"K-Kagome...?"

_The being spoke, anger and loathe spilled with every word. "I hate you, girl. Inuyasha's mine!" _

"K-K-Kikyo?"

_And right then and there the girl was killed, her blood all over. _

"KAGOME!" He yelled and sprang forward. His clothes were clinging to him and his vision was blurred for the moment. He gripped his sheets tightly as his heartbeat began to slowly return to normal.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo questioned and entered the hut. "I heard you scream."

Inuyasha watched Kikyo and something flashed in his brown eyes, something that frightened Kikyo.

"Where were you Kikyo?" His voice came out cold, much colder than he'd intended. _She's acting so suspicious. _He thought.

"It matters not." She said simply and sat a few feet away. "Tell me of that dream of yours. What was it?"

"Nothing." He looked away from her. _It felt so real...It still haunts me. _

Kikyo frowned. _He's lying. You still don't trust me even when we're in my world. _She clenched her fists._ Well then, I do not care for it matters not._

She smiled tightly, "Go back to sleep then. It will bother you no more."

She waited until he was sound asleep before she placed a hand onto his forehead and she closed her eyes. Using the crystal she was able to intervene and see into his past dream. She stifled a gasp and knew instantly what was happening. His memories were returning, one or two at the most. Nothing to fear but the figure in the dream she knew well. It was her.

The crystal glowed and Inuyasha groaned in his sleep and rolled onto his stomach. He continued to groan slightly. Kikyo merely watched.

"Forget her, Inuyasha. She is of no importance. Do not forget this though. Fifty years ago, you've loved me then, Inuyasha and you will love me again no matter the cost." She glanced at the crystal. "Soon we'll be together again, in Hell."

"_Sit, boy!" _

"_Sit!" _

"She hurt you so. Sitting you like that time and time again." Kikyo said.

"_Inuyasha, you're so insensitive!" _

_"I have to go home! It's very important." _

_"Here this is for you. It's called Ramen."_

"Keh...I wasn't...I wasn't being understanding...I guess I wanted her to stay with me forever...and didn't know how to ask." Inuyasha murmured in his sleep. Taken aback Kikyo removed her hand from his forehead and glared at the crystal angrily. Up until her 'visit' he remembered her not. Why now are these tidbits running through his dreams? I do not understand.

"What the mind has forgotten...the heart cannot forget."

Kikyo narrowed her eyes, "Naruku."

Kikyo stiffened and the 'world' around her vanished into darkness. Naruku and her were the only ones there. "What have you done?"

He merely shrugged at her and ignored the question. "It's quite simple, Kikyo."

"What is?"

"No matter how you try to erase his time with that girl, you simply cannot. Being as stubborn as he is, he refuses to forget...his heart to be exact." He chuckled lightly. "It seems priestess you went through all of this for not. The boy has simply forgotten you in his heart. For another has replaced you. How tragic."

Kikyo stood up and snatched her bow and arrow that resided beside her. "Lies. All of it."

"You really are a pathetic sight." Naruku mused. "She will return again. How long can you withstand her, priestess?"

"I must." _And I will. _

"You desire to kill Inuyasha this much? Such hatred, Kikyo." He smirked. But do you really think I'd let you kill the half-breed, you, a foolish woman? Ha.

"Leave now."

"As I've said before, we are much alike." The arrow pierced through him and ripped him into two. "So much anger...so much hate...so much alike." Then he vanished.

_A puppet._ Angered and disappointed, Kikyo collapsed to her knees. "Damn you, Naruku."

…

"Lady Kaede?" Shippou questioned as he helped her apply the herbs to the wounded.

"Yes?" The old woman replied.

"Do you think Kagome and the others are ok? And Inuyasha too?"

"Well...I am sure they are fine. Need not worry, child."

"But I am. What if Inuyasha never remembers us? Kagome's so upset now and I don't like seeing her like that."

"Things will work themselves out. They always do. Have faith, child. In times like these, it's all we can count upon."

…

Sango's sword pierced through another demon. It screamed as it was cut down into small pieces.

"Why are those demons attacking, Kohaku?" Kagome questioned.

"I have no idea." Miroku murmured.

Kohaku got up from where he was lying and Sango gasped, there was blood there! On his shirt and on the grass where he had been._ Naruku, you bastard!_

Kohaku looked at her again before he ran off.

"Huh—KOHAKU!" Sango cried.

They'd chased him towards an unstable land mass that had a roaring river beneath it.

Kagome grew worried. _Kohaku...he looked..._

Kohaku stood there, gripping his chest were his own blood was coming from the large gash.

**When you're feeling lost in the night.  
When you feel your world just ain't right.  
Call on me I will be waiting.  
Count on me and I will be there.**

"Oh Kohaku..." Sango walked hesitantly towards her little brother.

He was wobbling a bit, his face bloody and his vision blurring from time to time. Sango ignored the pain coming from her own body after the brutal fight they'd all encountered. He collapsed before her. The ground around them again shook.

"It's unstable here. We must get safer grounds. This area floods in this time of year." Miroku said, using a tree for support.

Kohaku looked like he was struggling and grunted more to himself. "My legs. I-I can't move them."

"Here...let me--" Sango tried to give Kohaku a hand but he slapped it away, shocking her.

"No, don't give me a way out. I'm merely slowing you done. I will stay here and greet it. There would be no point otherwise; this has gone on long enough."

**Anytime the time gets too tough.  
Anytime your best ain't enough.  
I'll be there to make it better.  
I'll be there to protect you. See you through.  
I'll be there; there is nothing I won't do.**

Sango frowned._ It's as if it held a double meaning._

Sango shook her head, "No--never! That's suicide, Kohaku. I will help you. I won't leave you!"

"Don't be foolish." he grunted. "The shard i-in my back," he looked at Kagome. "Take it out, please."

"Kohaku..."Kagome murmured. I-I can't...

He seemed to understand what her eyes were saying. "P-please. You don't have much time...HURRY!"

Miroku said, "Let's not be so rash. There must be another way. Perhaps if we..."

"No. Even if you got me into great health, Naruku won't let me escape. He controls my life—"

"Stop! Don't give into that creep!" Sango exclaimed. "You're stronger than that...so much stronger."

"Your life is your own, not anyone else's." Kagome said softly.

"Kohaku, please...let me help you. I can--"

"Don't you see?" He strained to say. "I want to be free, I fear not death. I embrace it." he seemed to have had seen something else too, just then. "I-I want to see them...mom and dad."

Sango gasped and looked at her dying brother. _H-he's remembering...Oh, Kohaku_

"Kohaku...Please…" Sango pleaded.

He laid there in a pool of blood. Naruku had him nearly killed after Kohaku had reframed from killing her when he'd had his chance. When the demons sent to kill him hadn't survived the battle, Naruku seemed to have a back up plan. Something in that shard Naruku planted in her brother's body was spreading a poison so great that even Kagome couldn't retrieve it with every attempt she made.

_He'll die...All the more reason I will kill that bastard._ Sango thought angrily.

"I want to see them. I want to know if they're all right. They want to see me too. I won't have to wonder anymore."

_Mom and dad...?_ Sango's vision got blurred with tears. She shook her head, "Stop talking crazy. You'll be just fine...y-you won't be dying, Kohaku."

"Don't lie to me." He sounded disgusted.

**I'm here for you...I'm here forever...  
I'll be your fortress, strong and true.  
I'll keep you safe and I'll stand beside you.  
Put your faith in me and I'll help make it be. **

Sango ran her fingers through his hair in the gentle way their mother had done. "I won't allow you to die, Kohaku. You're still so young, you're just a child!"

"But I've grown enough to address my responsibilities."

_He's grown up so quickly…his childhood taken from him…_Sango thought.

He winced and pulled the shard from his body." I don't have much time. I regret nothing save the lives that I've tarnish." It seemed whatever he was about to say tasted bitter to him. "I blame Naruku no more...but I blame my weakness to have been captured."

"You told me not to lie to you. Will you give me back such a promise?"

Kohaku looked at her for a moment and said nothing. He nodded slowly. He handed her the shard, stood slowly and stepped a few feet away. Suddenly the ground beneath him fell.

"KOHAKU!" three voices shouted.

"Ouf!"

"Nuh..."Kohaku looked up at her in wonder. "Y-you saved me...why? I don't understand."

Sango panted. Never in her entire life had she moved so fast. She ignored the pain in her knees, the aftermath of her sudden dive. Her hair had become undone and her eyes were filled with tears, "Is it so hard to see? I love you, Kohaku. You're all I have left in the world." her voice grew soft. "Please, Kohaku."

He looked at her for the longest of time. And his lips moved into what looked like a small little smile. "I-I love you too, sister." His smile grew a bit wider. "Sister...and...And it doesn't hurt anymore when I say it."

"K-Kohaku." She tried to pull him up but her bruises from the battle before had prevented her. She grunted in pain. _I-I'm too weak...my body it's so tried...b-but I can't let Kohaku go now. I won't! I'd never forgive myself._ "Everything will be fine, Kohaku. I won't let go, I swear it!"

**For you I will...  
Lay my life on the line  
For you I will fight on hard  
For you I will die...**

_S-she'll hold onto me even if I fall to my death. She'll die with me...for me._ He looked up at her. _These human emotions are so new to me. Still, it will cause her pain but the pain of me living in this shell of a body will hurt her more. _

He looked away. "I'm sorry."

Sango shook her head. "Kohaku." she looked alarmed as she noticed he was trying to loosen her grip on him. "No--"

**With every breathe with all my soul...  
I give it all...  
Put your faith in me**

_Forgive me. _He smiled gently and for a moment Sango relaxed. In that spilt second she saw the brother she'd somehow lost so many months ago. Then he said the words that torn her heart into pieces,_ "Let go...it's time." _

His grip broke and Kohaku went hurtling from the cliff. He closed his eyes and awaited his death. _At last it's actually over...I never meant to hurt you...forgive me, Sango..._

"K-Kohaku...No! KOHAKU!" Sango looked ready to jump in right after him.

Miroku held Sango back, "Sango, stop!"

"Let go, damn you! He's my brother, I have to—" She stopped fighting back and stopped pounding him in his chest. Soon enough she began to sob and he cradled her.

Kohaku's image in Kanna's mirror was cracked. Kanna waved her hand over the mirror and the image and the crack vanished.

"That stupid fool, what a waste of a shard." Naruku said.

"No matter." He grinned darkly and said. "It's almost time for me to collect my prize." He vanished with a menacing chuckle.

…

"Kohaku..." Kagome stared at the shard.

_He gave up his life... _She looked up and saw Sango, who wobbled a bit, her brown eyes shimmering with forming tears_...and left those behind to mourn his courage. Poor Sango..._

_K-Kohaku...I-I can't believe your gone. I keep seeing your face...smiling up at me. I-you...why?_ "He desired not to live anymore...he...I..." Sango said, her body shaking with the need to let her tears free. Quickly though, she turned away and stifled her tears once more. Miroku came to her and hugged her close. She instantly stiffened in Miroku's arms. Miroku looked visibly hurt by this but his concern cloaked it. Sango clenched her fists and wanted desperately to cry.

"Let it all out, Sango."

Sango gasped inwardly.

Miroku patted her on the back. "To bottle up such emotions will only get you in the end. He was miserable. We know that, he knew that. He wasn't about to let Naruku win and control him into killing you. He loved you, that he remembered no matter how much Naruku tried to fool him. And for that he was saved as were you."

"But..." She was cut off by his kiss.

After a moment, Miroku broke the kiss but the spell of a moment remained. He looked her in her eyes and murmured. "I will always be here for you, Sango."

Sango stared up at Miroku long enough that her cheeks became bright red with embarrassment. _H-He kissed me._

**I will not let no harm come your way.  
Oh these arms will be your shelter...  
No these arms won't let you down.**

"Do not act as if you are alone, Sango. You are not. I will be here for you."

"Mi-Miroku..."

Kagome clenched the shard and closed her eyes. _This shard feels different. The aura coming from it is like that of Kikyo's realm. This is my only way back to Inuyasha, this shard held the power to give me the ability to stay longer. I will not let your death be in vain, Kohaku. Naruku will die for what he's done to you, Inuyasha and everyone else he's hurt. I will not let such a murder go free. I promise._

**Promise you...  
Promise you...  
I promise you  
For you I...  
I will...**

She stared sadly at the shard. _Yet I cannot go to Inuyasha..._

Kagome frowned. _C-could Kouga be right...? Is it possible that Inuyasha...No, Inuyasha wouldn't...Kouga is wrong. I cannot believe that..._ She clenched the shard to her chest and the pain vanished and hung her head down. _If I did...I'd be lost._

Next Time: Failed Attempt


End file.
